The Contest
by Smarty 94
Summary: Spongebob, Mike, Randy, Sonic, Kevin, Owen, Mordecai, Rigby, Ben, and Danny enter a contest in order to win tickets to an Alvin and the Chipmunks contest, but it doesn't go well with their girlfriends since they have to do something very crazy. Meanwhile; Speedy Gonzales comes over to the mansion for a visit.
1. Alvin and the Chipmunk Tickets

Sonic, Randy, Mike, Mordecai, Rigby, Danny, Ben, Kevin, Danny, and Owen were in the Krusty Krab, eating Krabby Patties.

"Dude, these patties are good." said Mordecai.

"I don't know what I've been missing out on." said Rigby.

Spongebob came out of the kitchen smiling.

"Glad you think so Rig." Said Spongebob.

"These burgers are so good, that people would have to be killed if anyone found out." Said Ben.

"Is that true?" said Mordecai.

"No, their memories are erased." Said Randy.

Sonic nodded.

"It's true." Said Sonic.

That shocked the two.

"I see." Said Rigby.

Spongebob pulled out a radio and turned it on.

Middle Eastern music came out of the radio.

"Hold on." Said Mike.

He changed the radio station.

"_This is DJ David with a special announcement for all you wild cats out there." _The radio said.

Everyone heard that.

"_The tickets to the Alvin and the Chipmunks concert are sold out._" the Radio said.

The group became shocked.

"Seriously? I was about to order those tickets." Said Sonic.

"Yeah." Mike said.

"_Luckily, I've got 10 tickets that I'll be willing to give away to anyone in a contest this Saturday at 1 o'clock._" Said the Radio.

Everyone is shocked.

"Oh we need those tickets." Mike said.

"Amen. Chipmunk fever is calling my name." said Randy.

"_In order to win the tickets, you need to do the craziest thing ever imagined. Remember, Saturday at 1 o'clock at the park, something crazy to win the tickets._" Said the radio.

Everyone became more shocked.

"Do we have to repeat that episode of Kenan and Kel?" said Spongebob.

Everyone is confused.

"I think so." Said Kevin.

Mordecai's phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello?" said Mordecai.

"_Hey Mordecai._" Said a familiar voice.

Mordecai smiled.

"Hey Ceej." Said Mordecai.

"_Are you even planning on doing a contest Saturday?_" said CJ.

Mordecai became shocked.

"What makes you say that?" said Mordecai.

Mordecai soon realized something.

"Wait a minute, why do you sound so close to me?" said Mordecai.

Turns out; CJ was behind him.

"Right behind you." Said CJ.

Everyone is shocked.

"How long have you been there?" said Rigby.

"Just got here." Said CJ.

Rigby snickered.

Danny smacked Rigby on the back of the head.

"What, just because somebody's dating someone, it means you can make fun of it?" said Danny.

"At least I'm not dating anybody." Said Rigby.

Everyone punched Rigby in the face.

"Shut up." Said Kevin.

Mordecai turned back to CJ.

"So CJ, what brings you to the Krusty Krab?" said Mordecai.

"I've heard so much about the Krusty Krab and how good the burgers are." Said CJ.

Spongebob smiled.

"I've got to get back to work." Said Spongebob.

He walked back into the kitchen just as CJ walked over to Squidward who was reading a magazine.

"Um excuse me." CJ asked.

Squidward did nothing.

Sonic walked over to the cash register.

"I got this." Said Sonic.

He did a spin dash that scared Squidward. Sonic went back to the table.

Squidward soon noticed CJ.

"What can I get you?" said Squidward.

"One Krabby Patty." Said CJ.

Squidward turned to the kitchen.

"Spongebob, one-"Squidward was interrupted when Spongebob held a Krabby Patty in Squidwards face.

"That was quick." Squidward thought.

He took the patty and gave it to CJ.

"That'll be $2.99." said Squidward.

CJ gave the money to Squidward before going back to the table. She took a bite out of the burger and was surprised.

"This is actually good." Said CJ.

Mordecai smiled.

"Glad you think so." Said Mordecai.

"Yeah even our Boss Benson loves these." Rigby said. "See?"

Everyone turned and saw Benson and he was having a Monster Krabby Patty.

"I had to use an excavator to flip that monster Krabby Patty." Spongebob said from the kitchen.

Everyone is shocked.

Kevin turned to his friends.

"So we were talking about the concert?" He asked.

Ben remembered.

"Oh yeah." said Ben.

"But first, we should make the c-l-o-u-d leave. Otherwise, she might tell our girlfriends about it." Said Owen.

"I can spell you know." Said CJ, "And I won't say a thing."

She gave Mordecai a peck on the cheek before leaving.

"We are so screwed." Said Sonic.

Kevin had a long piece of paper.

"So how are we going to find out what stunt to do?" said Kevin, "I've got hundreds of ideas."

Spongebob came out of the kitchen, looked at one of the stunts and became shocked.

"Launch a watermelon on Rigby's chest? Just one of those things would knock him off his feet." Said Spongebob.

"HEY!" Rigby said.

"Sorry." SpongeBob said, "But it's true."

Rigby smiled.

'Hey why not eat something?" He asked.

'Like a bike?" Ben asked.

"No like an airplane." Rigby said

Everyone thought about it.

"Sounds good. But we should save that as a last minute resort." Said Kevin, "We should work our way down the list."

"Oh come on." Rigby said. "No one has ever done something like that before and I bet the others will be doing something from the list."

Randy smiled.

"Rigby has a point." He said.

"But still, we should find a stunt that doesn't give any of us a stomach ache." Said Kevin.

Spongebob came up with an idea.

"I've got one." Said Spongebob.

He pulled some pipes out from the holes on his head, and pulled out his nose before playing himself like a bagpipe.

Everyone groaned.

"We're trying to win Alvin and the Chipmunk tickets by doing something crazy, not a trip to Scotland by playing bagpipes in the funniest way imagined." Said Mordecai.

SpongeBob groaned.

Mr Krabs who was hearing this smiled.

'Hey of you need help. I think I can help." Krabs said.

Everyone looked at him.

"What can you do?" Randy asked.

"Well I happen to be a stuntman in my days." Mr Krabs said.

Everyone became amazed.

"One thing you can do is jump off a moving plane with whoopee cushions on your feet." Said Mr. Krabs.

Rigby smiled.

"Hey I like that idea." The Raccoon said.

Mr Krabs smiled.

"I know and I will help you." He said. "Besides my daughter is going to see those Chipmunks."

Later; Sonic was flying the Tornado as Spongebob, Kevin, Mike, Randy, Mordecai, Rigby, Owen and Mr. Krabs was standing on the wing. Mr. Krabs had whoopee cushions on his feet. Ben was as Astrodactyl and Danny was in ghost form flying.

"Watch and learn." Said Mr. Krabs.

He jumped off the plane, but the whoopee cushions stayed on.

"How long do you suppose till he hits the ground?" said Mordecai.

They heard a loud thud.

"Now." Said Danny.

He looked at his friends and smiled.

"Let's go." Danny said and sees Owen scared.

"So high." Said Owen.

"I'll land this thing real soon." Said Sonic.

Kevin soon thought of something.

"Maybe we should come up with our own stunts." Said Kevin.

"Yeah. Not one in the air." Astrodactyl said.


	2. Speedy Gonzales

At the mansion; Daffy was in the kitchen. He pulled out lots of food from the fridge and closed the door before turning around.

He soon saw Bugs.

"It's a miracle that you mostly mooch off of others even though you have a job." said Bugs.

Daffy sighed.

"What can I say? I'm at can I say. I'm only making minimum wage." Said Daffy.

"Janitors always make minimum wage." Said Bugs.

Soon; Spongebob's group entered the mansion.

Sonic saw Daffy and got an idea.

"Is that bill detachable?" said Sonic.

"Sure." Said Daffy.

Sonic walked over to Daffy, removed his bill and placed it on his own mouth and turned to his group.

"Do we have something?" said Sonic, "Or is this terrible?"

Sonic's group groaned.

G and Debbie who came in saw this.

"Let me guess. Winning tickets?" Debbie asked.

"How'd you know?" Randy asked.

G and Debbie smiled.

"Heard it on the radio and me and Debbie have tickets to the concert." G said. "But I have a stunt idea you can use. Follow me."

With that Sonic's group left. But not before Sonic removed Daffy's bill and put it back on the duck.

Bugs smiled.

"Man G can be amazing sometimes. He helps out in situations like this." Bugs said.

"But he's an idiot." Said Daffy.

Daffy accidentally dropped a can of soda under the fridge.

"I'll get it." Said Daffy.

He got on his knees, reached under the fridge and pulled out a mouse named Speedy Gonzalez.

Daffy screamed in fear.

Bugs became surprised.

"Speedy, what are you doing here?" said Bugs.

"I'm opening up a new Pizzariba in Toon City is what I'm doing here." Said Speedy.

Charmcaster came running in and was confused.

"Who yelled?" She asked.

She saw Speedy.

"Why's there a mouse wearing a sombrero?" said Charmcaster.

Speedy saw Charmcaster.

"Because it makes me handsome. Just as you were born beautiful." Said Speedy.

Charmcaster shook her head

"I am already dating someone." She said.

"My smooth macho man talk is how my restaurant is popular." Said Speedy.

Charmcaster became confused.

"Restaurant?" said Charmcaster.

"Pizzariba." said Bugs.

Now the sorceress is more confused.

"Long story." Said Daffy.

With Sonic's group; they were at the beach and G was about to drink something from a cup.

"You sure this is crazy enough?" said Rigby.

"Of course. No one would dare drink motor oil." Said G.

Everyone but G and Debbie shrugged.

G began to put the cup of motor oil to his mouth.

Later; a tombstone was shown and Sonic's group was standing in front of it. Debbie was crying.

"He should have seen that coming. Motor oil can kill a guy after only one drop of that stuff." Said Kevin.

"And now, a moment of silence for our departed friend." Said Sonic.

Everyone but Debbie held their heads down before looking up once more.

"Well I'm over it now." Said Spongebob.

"It's about time. I thought he'd never die." Said Ben.

"Such a shame that nobody liked him." Said Danny.

Sonic began to walk off.

"Come on, let's go sewer surfing. Then after that, we'll keep on finding something crazy to do for the contest." Said Sonic.

The group left Debbie and G appeared next to her.

"Did I miss something?" said G.

Turns out the tombstone read 'Here Lies Justin Beaver RIP'.

Back with Speedy; he was on a sidewalk, watching a Zorothian named Zorak(Space Ghost Coast to Coast/The Brak Show) putting a Pizzariba sign on a building while operating a crane.

"Come on already, just get the sign up. I'm not paying you to slack off." Said Speedy.

Zorak poked his head out of the crane.

"You're not paying me anything!" yelled Zorak.

Speedy realized the alien was right.

"Oh." He said.

"Now shut up and get me a pizza with all the fixings, I expect it in 30 seconds." Said Zorak.

Speedy is mad.

"YOU WILL GET IT WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT YOU GRASSHOPPER ALIEN JERK!" Speedy shouted.

"I'M A PRAYING MANTIS!" yelled Zorak.

Speedy pulled out a pistol and shot Zorak.

Speedy sighed.

"Man that grasshopper is such a jerk." He said.

"Praying mantis." Said Zorak.

Speedy sighed.

Charmcaster and Bugs came and saw Speedy all down.

"It's hard to get good help around here. The only help I have is a grasshopper from space." Said Speedy.

"Praying Mantis." Said Zorak.

Charmcaster smiled.

"I think I can help." She said and summoned her rock monsters.

Later, the entire place was finished.

"It's a miracle." Said Charmcaster.

"No thanks to a grasshopper." Said Speedy.

"Praying Mantis. And where's my pizza!" yelled Zorak.

One of the Rock monsters grabbed Zorak and ate him. The rock monster ended up burping out Zorak.

"I'm suing you for cruelty to employees." Zorak said before running off.


	3. Top Cat's Stunt

Back with Sonic's group; they were now drinking milkshakes.

"That was fun." said Ben.

"Now I smell bad." said Kevin.

"Now what to do for the contest?" said Sonic.

They did some thinking before Spongebob came up with an idea.

"Why don't we ask Top Cat? He always has an idea." said Spongebob.

Top Cat appeared and shook his head.

"Sorry boys but the last contest I entered turned out to be a marriage contest and the lady who chose me was a Pantophage." Top Cat said.

Everyone became shocked.

"How'd you get out of that?" said Kevin.

"I tricked her into entering a divorce contest." Said TC.

Sonic pulled out a couple of hundred dollar bills.

"We'll make it worth your while." Said Sonic.

Top Cat looked at the money.

"Sorry but I am a business man now and besides I promised Bugs. Why don't you ask Fancy. He knows some stunts." Top Cat said and went to the fridge.

"Triple." Said Sonic.

"Done." Said TC.

Later; Sonic's group, TC and his gang were at the park.

"So it's about getting tickets to the Alvin and the Chipmunks contest." Said Mordecai, "We're trying to find a crazy stunt that'll blow DJ David away."

The cats became confused.

"Who?" said Brain.

"DJ of the radio station that we always listen to." Said Sonic.

"Still don't get ya." TC said.

"Nevermind. You got a stunt for us?" said Danny.

The cats thought about it.

"I've got an idea." Said Benny.

Everyone confused.

"What kind of stunt Cat?" Kevin asked.

Benny pulled out some type of whistle, blew on it, and a white horse appeared.

Everyone is shocked.

"Wow, look at that horse." Said Spongebob.

Mordecai got on the horse.

"I should warn you. He's very fast." Said Benny.

"Please, how fast can this horse be?" said Mordecai.

He bashed the back of his feet on the horse and it started to run very fast.

Everyone became shocked.

"Wow." Said Sonic.

"Thanks. This horse belongs to my cousin who runs a horse ranch." Benny said.

"A horse ranch where the horses take to many illegal drugs." Said Chooch.

"That explains a lot." Said Rigby.

"But what about Mordecai?" said Spongebob.

"He'll be fine." Said Ben.

Suddenly; Mordecai returned.

"We've got a problem." Said Mordecai.

"What?" Benny asked.

Soon the horse came back and he was welding a chainsaw.

Everyone screamed.

Benny blew his whistle and the horse put the chainsaw down.

"What all happened?" said Benny.

"He went passing by Norrisville High, destroyed some principals car, McFist Industries, Whoopee World, Whoopee World in Space, he soon left Norrisville, ended up destroying the Crimson Dragon, and someone's green car." Said Mordecai.

Kevin became shocked.

"My car." Said Kevin.

"This won't sound good when it gets to the police." Said Owen, "Plus G will freak when he sees his mall."

"MY MALL!" G's voice is heard.

The horse left the area.

Officer Dibble appeared.

"What's going on here?" said Dibble.

He heard his cell phone ringing.

"I'll get it. It's probably Chief Wiggum." Said Dibble.

He picked up his phone.

"Hello? Officer Dibble Speaking." He said.

Dibble became shocked.

"Runaway horse, destroyed Norrisville High, two cars, McFist Industries, both Whoopee World amusament parks, and the Crimson Dragon?" said Dibble, "I'll get right on it."

He hung up.

"I got to go. Need to find the owner of a horse who owns one million dollars in property damages." Dibble left.

Everyone became shocked.

"How do you like that? We just landed a million dollar deal." Said Spongebob.


	4. The Perfect Stunt

Inside Pizzariba; Speedy was watching as his restaurant was full of people.

"Wow this place is packed." He said.

Bugs smiled.

"I know." Said Bugs.

Speedy then sees G walking in.

Speedy ran to him and sees that G is mad.

"What happen?" said Speedy.

"A horse destroyed my mall is what happened." Said G.

Speedy ran over to get a drink and returned with a bottle of Coca Cola.

Soon, Spongebob's group entered the restaurant and sat down at a booth.

"Still can't find anything crazy to do." Said Sonic.

"So far, the only convincing thing is that stunt with the pool full of hot lava and surf boards." Said Spongebob.

He then sees G mad at what happened to his mall.

"Not a word about the horse." Said Spongebob.

He walked off and slipped a bit of something in the bottle of soda without anyone looking.

"A little something to help him feel better." Said Spongebob.

G grabbed the bottle of soda and started to put it towards his mouth.

Later; a tombstone was shown and Debbie was crying. Spongebob's group, Bugs, and Speedy were also looking at the tombstone.

"You poisoned him." Said Kevin.

SpongeBob laughed.

"No." He said. "G is fine."

Soon G appeared.

"Why was my drink spiked?" said G, "In fact, why does my tongue taste like a rubber boot?"

"Still puking in the outhouse?" said Kevin.

"Terrible." Said G, "So who died?"

"Famous Pop Singer Justin Beavers brother Justin Beaver 2." Said Spongebob, "Everybody hates the brother just as much."

"I know." G said and turned to SpongeBob. "Better not kill me because how else will I make money for the manor."

"Right." SpongeBob said, "I won't do it. Besides Raven would kill me and Debbie would hurt me."

SpongeBob turned to his friends.

"Lets go." He said

The group started to leave.

Spongebob pulled out a remote, pushed the only button on it, and G was sprung away.

Later, the group was at another mall's food court.

Mordecai soon came up with an idea.

"I got it. We'll buy a used car, fill it with lots of explosives and gas, drive it to the end of a cliff and jump off of it before it goes off the cliff." Said Mordecai.

Everyone thought about it.

Later; they were at a canyon with a used Volkswagon bus and were filling it with lots of explosives.

Sonic was smothering the entire bus with gasoline.

"Are you sure this'll work?" said Sonic, "This seems like suicide."

Rigby looked at his best friend.

"It seems like a bad idea." Said Rigby.

"No dude. It'll get us those Alvin and the Chipmunk tickets." Said Mordecai.

Spongebob was filling the hood with popcorn seeds.

Everyone noticed it.

"What the hell are you doing?" said Kevin.

Spongebob looked at Kevin.

"Filling the hood with popcorn seeds." Said Spongebob.

"Why do that?" said Kevin.

"To make it more interesting." Said Spongebob.

Owen smiled.

"I like popcorn." Said Owen.

Everyone soon stopped what they were doing.

"That should be enough." Said Danny.

"Right." SpongeBob said.

Kevin went over to the driver's seat, started up the bus. He then put it in drive and put a brick on the gas pedal.

Everyone than got on the bus.

The bus started moving towards the cliff. As soon as it reached the cliff, everyone jumped off. Everyone but Mordecai who was stuck.

"Uh oh." The Blue Bird said.

The bus hit the ground and exploded.

On top of the cliff; everyone became shocked at what they saw.

"Definitely not that stunt." Said Kevin.

"What kind of gasoline was that?" said Sonic.

Spongebob pulled out a piece of paper and became shocked.

"Oh boy. It's the kind that gets sticky after a while." Said Spongebob.

Everyone turned to Spongebob.

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled.

"Must have gotten sticky just before Mordecai could jump off." Said Spongebob.

Later; Mordecai was in a hospital bed wrapped in a full body cast. The entire group was looking at him.

"I am very sorry about what happened to you." Said Spongebob.

The Blue Bird is mad at what happened and glares at SpongeBob.

"None of us knew what kind of gasoline it was." Said Spongebob.

Sonic was looking at a periodic table of elements.

"I've got nothing." Said Sonic.

CJ appeared and saw Mordecai. And she is shocked and looked at SpongeBob and is very angry.

"This won't end well. It was his idea." Said Spongebob.

Sonic was now looking through his book of spells and charms and found something.

"I think I found a way to heal him." Said Sonic.

He aimed his book at Mordecai and chanted something in Latin. Some blue magic shot out of the book and hit Mordecai, turning him into a Beaver.

"That aint it." Said Sonic.

He chanted something else in Latin and the book zapped Mordecai, turning him back to normal and perfectly healed up.

"Still a beginner." Said Sonic.

CJ zapped the blue hedgehog.

"I'll admit that stunt was a bad idea." Said Mordecai.

"Worse than trying to pull off a Max Thunderman?" said Ben.

"Yes." Said Mordecai, "We should get rid of all the dangerous things we have."

Everyone started to remove dangerous stuff.

Spongebob removed a bunch of ninja weapons, fire arms, S.H.I.E.L.D tech, Plumber Tech, and a hydrodynamic spatula with port and starboard attachments and a turbo-drive.

"Very dangerous." Said Spongebob.

CJ is shocked.

"I see." Said CJ.

Sonic came up with an idea.

"I got it. Launch ourselves off a catapult and land on a giant marshmallow." Said Sonic.

Kevin became shocked.

"Whoa, that's a bit much. It'd be too dangerous." Said Kevin.

Sonic sighed.

"You're right." Said Sonic.

Kevin became excited.

"So we should shoot ourselves out of a cannon to make it more interesting." Said Kevin.

Sonic smiled.

"Your words of wisdom are truly magnificent oh great and wise Kevin E. Levin." Said Sonic.

"Question is where are we going to get a cannon?" said Spongebob.

Owen smiled.

"I know someone who can help." Owen said.

At Chris McLean's House and Chris is shocked at what he is asked.

"You want me to lend you my cannon?" He asked.

"Yes it is for a stunt to win tickets." Owen said.

Chris thought of this.

He always liked Owen and he was one of his favorites when he was on his show and he smiled.

"Sure. Hopefully you'll pay me for it." Said Chris.

"Hell no." said Sonic, "We already set fire to your place and cut off all contact you have."

Owen punched Sonic.

"Everybody, quick. Loot what you can and get out of here." Said Spongebob.

Everyone managed to get out before the place exploded.

Chris started to break down in tears.

"At least I didn't leave anything of value in there." Said Chris.

A piano fell on him.


	5. Las Vegas

Sonic's group managed to get the cannon to their mansion.

"That took a while." said Danny.

"Even for me." said Sonic.

Speedy appeared and saw the cannon.

"Please tell me this isn't another Alamo battle." said Speedy.

Ben as Grey Matter looked at Speedy.

"No, it's for the stunt we're doing for the contest on Saturday." said Grey Matter.

Speedy is shocked.

"Wow." Speedy said.

Sonic got in the cannon.

"The ten winners get tickets to the Alvin and the Chipmunk contest." said Sonic.

Grey Matter started filling the cannon with gun powder before stopping.

"That should be enough." said Grey Matter.

Randy pulled out a lighter and lit the fuse. It soon shot Sonic out of the cannon and he went flying.

Gwen and Kai were having a picnic in the park when they saw Sonic go flying by.

"What was that?" said Gwen.

"No idea." Kai said.

Brick who was doing push-ups and Dawn who was talking to animals saw Sonic flying.

"Whoa." said Brick.

"Looks like Sonic's flying by without even using his super form." said Dawn.

"Maybe." Brick said, "Lets meet him where he lands."

"Ok." Dawn said and the two ran off.

With NegaDragon and NomiRandy; they were at an abandoned dump relaxing when Sonic flew by.

The two are shocked.

"Is that Sonic the Hedgehog?" said NegaDragon.

"I think so." said NomiRandy.

Sonic eventually landed on the Eiffel Tower in Las Vegas. He looked around.

"Did I just end up in Paris, France?" said Sonic.

He climbed off the Eiffel Tower and looked around once more.

"Nope, definitely Las Vegas." said Sonic.

He saw a Red Ford Fiesta park in front of him and saw Brick getting out of the driver's seat and Dawn getting out the passenger seat.

Sonic saw his two friends.

"Brick Dawn what are you two doing here?" He asked.

"We saw you flying by." Said Brick.

"What were you doing flying outside of super form?" said Dawn.

"I was shot out of a cannon. Me and some of the others are trying to win tickets to the Alvin and the Chipmunk concert." Said Sonic.

Dawn read Sonic's Aura.

"You're speaking the truth." Said Dawn.

Brick thought about something.

"Tickets to an Alvin and the Chipmunk concert?" said Brick.

He pulled out a ticket to said concert.

"I've got one already." Said Brick.

Sonic became shocked.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" yelled Sonic.

He saw a slot machine with a red Hummer next to it and got an idea.

"Since I'm in Vegas, better win a prize to remember my trip." Said Sonic.

Brick and Dawn smiled.

"Good idea. Maybe we can see a show as well." Dawn said.

Sonic pulled out a quarter, placed it the slot machine and pulled the lever. The dials started going before landing on three sevens.

The slot machine started ringing.


	6. Speedy Moves In

Sonic drove the hummer back to the mansion and parked it outside. He entered the mansion and sat down with the entire group.

"What kept you?" said Danny.

"Las Vegas." said Sonic.

Everyone became confused.

"What the Davy Jones Locker were you doing in Las Vegas?" said Spongebob.

"That cannon had lots of gun powder is what." said Sonic.

He pulled out the Hummer keys and gave them to Ben.

"Anyone asks you bought a Hummer for Kai." said Sonic.

"No I didn't." said Ben.

"Yes you did." said Sonic.

"But I-"Ben was interrupted by Sonic.

"Shut up." said Sonic.

Ben realized what Sonic did.

"Why not give it to Gwen?" Ben asked.

"Because she already has a car. Kai doesn't." said Sonic.

Ben smiled.

"Sure thing." Said Ben.

"So, are we all in agreement to the shooting ourselves out of a cannon stunt?" said Sonic.

Everyone smiled.

"Agreed." Everyone said.

"And if somebody else does it, we'll eat an airplane." Said Kevin.

Soon a radio voice is heard.

"_DJ David coming to you from my studio._" Said the radio, "_Those stunts better be ready by Saturday._"

Kevin and everyone became shocked.

"_Because I'm itching to see some crazy stuff._" Said the radio.

"Who isn't?" said Sonic.

"_Everyone is Sonic_." The Radio said.

Sonic smashed the radio with his hand.

"That caught me by surprise." Said Sonic.

Everyone became shocked.

"You destroyed the only radio we have." Said Mike.

Ben used his Omnetrix and turned into Jury Rigg.

"Fix, fix, fix, fix, fix!" Jury Rigg said.

He started to repair the radio before he stopped.

"_Oh, he got me_." Said the radio.

Everyone is shocked

"That didn't catch me by surprise." Said Sonic.

"Neither does the fact that possibly at this moment, CJ is telling our girlfriends that we're trying to do something that they don't approve of at this moment." Said Kevin.

Mordecai became shocked.

"What?" said Mordecai.

"Women talk about everything all the time." Said Kevin.

Sonic is shocked.

"No wonder everyone knows about my very complicated history." Said Sonic.

Owen sighed.

Just then Courtney and Duncan came and saw their friends depressed.

"What gives?" said Duncan.

Ben explained everything to the two.

"You're trying to get tickets to the Alvin and the Chipmunks concert and you have a feeling that your girlfriends won't approve of the contest?" said Courtney.

Duncan pulled out his own Alvin and the Chipmunk ticket.

"Got one already." Said Duncan.

Courtney did the same.

"Same here." She said.

The two walked off just as Ben's phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello?" said Ben.

A bunch of angry mumbling was heard.

"Kai, how'd you find out about the contest?" said Ben.

More angry mumbling was heard.

"Hey, don't drag my mother into this." Said Ben.

On the other Line Kai was mad at Ben.

"I'm dragging your mother into this whether you like it or not." Said Kai.

Ben quickly hung up.

"Glad that's over with." Said Ben.

Sonic heard his phone ringing and picked it up. He saw a very angry and potty mouth filled text from Gwen.

"Sheesh, forbidding me from doing the contest." Said Sonic.

Randy was looking at his cell phone.

"Same here." Said Randy.

Spongebob, Mike, Danny, Owen, and Kevin were looking at their cell phones.

"Why are our lives being controlled at this point?" said Spongebob.

Kevin realized something.

"They got word from CJ." Said Kevin.

Rigby is mad.

"I knew this would happen." Said Rigby.

Sonic turned to Rigby.

"You didn't know crap." Said Sonic.

Mordecai picked up his phone and sent a text to CJ saying 'You said you wouldn't tell our girlfriends about this'.

Mordecai received a text saying 'They each paid me five dollars'.

Just then the radio voice is heard.

"This just in I made a mistake there are 30 tickets left for the show one for the males and ones for their lucky girlfriends." The host said.

Everyone became shocked.

"30 tickets? That would mean that the 30 people who do the craziest stunts would get the tickets. Not have couples win them. This guy's starting to sound like he's been smoking lots of medicinal marijuana despite not having the right to." Said Sonic.

Kai called Ben again.

"Hello?" Ben asked.

A split screen appeared and Kai is happy.

"Ben me and the girls changed our minds." She said, "Besides we all could use a date at the concert."

"_Wait, scratch that, twenty tickets, not thirty._" Said the radio.

Sonic grabbed the radio and started shaking it.

"MAKE UP YOUR DAMN MIND!" yelled Sonic.

"It is 40." The voice said.

"Oh it's on now." Said Sonic.

He ran off.

Lots of fighting sounds were heard from the radio.

"Give it to him Sonic, give him hell." Said Kevin.

Sonic returned shortly after. But he had a black eye.

"He gave me hell. But I gave him the same stuff, only ten times harder." Said Sonic.

"Did you steal the tickets?" said Kevin.

"No, I fight for what's right." Said Sonic.

Ben smiled.

"That is good." He said.

Speedy appeared on Owen's head.

"You know where I can crash?" said Speedy.

Everyone became confused.

"Why do you ask?" said Mordecai.

"Me and Bugs were talking and he said that I can stay here." Said Speedy.

Spongebob smiled.

"It would be great having another cook here." He said.

"Seriously though, where can I stay in this place?" said Speedy.

Everyone thought about it.

"In the mouse hole with Winslow and Azmuth." Said Ben.

Everyone pointed to a mouse hole next to the filing cabinet.

"Thanks." Said Speedy.

He ran over to the mouse hole.

"Some of this stuff has got to go." Speedy's voice said from the hole.

Lots of stuff was tossed out. A record player, a poster of Donkey Kong, a bath tub, and a bunch of other stuff.

Everyone is shocked.

"What all do Winslow and Azmuth have in there?" said Spongebob.

"That Mexican threw everything out but the kitchen sink." Said Sonic.

Soon a kitchen sink was thrown out.

Everyone turned to Sonic.

"You had to say it." Said Spongebob.

Winslow entered and saw everything.

"My room." Said Winslow.

"You and Azmuth have a new roommate." Said Owen.

Winslow is shocked.

"I don't want a new roommate." Said Winslow.

Kevin squashed Winslow.

"Tough luck rodent." Said Kevin.

Everyone turned to Rigby.

"If we win twenty of the forty tickets, who will you bring with you?" Danny.

"No one." Said Rigby.

"Maybe Eileen." Said Mordecai.

"NOTHING'S GOING ON BETWEEN US!" yelled Rigby.


	7. Winning Tickets

Saturday has come; lots of people were in the park getting ready for the contest. Everyone in Sonic's group was wearing black with red stripes jumpsuits and white helmets. Ben was dragging the cannon.

"This contest will be awesome." said Owen.

"Those tickets are as good as ours." said Kevin.

They saw an African American wearing a black leather jacket over a white shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes.

"DJ David coming to you live from the park. ARE YOU WILD CATS READY TO SEE SOME CRAZY STUNTS!?" yelled the man known as DJ David.

Everyone cheered.

"That's what I want to hear. We've got a good stunt to start the contest." Said DJ David.

Suddenly; Kitty Katswell, Keswick, and Herbert "The Chief" Dumbrowski (T.U.F.F. Puppy) were setting up ten hoops from biggest to smallest.

"The first stunt for the day; Dudley Puppy will leap through ten hoops from biggest to smallest. To make it more interesting, they will be on fire." Said DJ David.

Everyone applauded.

Duddly Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) was lathering himself in Hair Conditioner.

"Light the hoops on fire." Said Duddly.

Keswick pulled out a flamethrower and used it to set the hoops on fire.

"You'd better win a ticket for each of us Agent Puppy." Said Chief.

"You realize that since he's doing the stunt, he'll be the only one who'll get a ticket for himself." Said Kitty.

Chief became shocked.

"Oh, now someone tells me." Said Chief.

Dudley got ready. He started to run towards the flaming hoops.

Everyone became nervous.

So nervous that they are biting their nails.

Even Debbie and she is also biting her boyfriend's nails.

G saw this.

"You mind?" said G.

Dudley started doing cartwheels before he jumped towards the hoops. He stuck a finger out and started spinning.

"Come on pal; let's see if you can do it." Said Sonic.

Dudley was now spinning so fast that he closed his eyes and went through the hoops.

"I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead." Dudley kept on repeating.

Everyone started to cheer.

Dudley opened his eyes and noticed that he was still alive.

"I LIVE! Meir fire cannot destroy me!" yelled Dudley.

Kevin's team is shocked.

"Did that just happen?" said Kevin.

Randy nodded.

"Hair conditioner is slippery, but not flammable." Said Randy.

DJ David became excited.

"How about that? Time for our next stunt. Beaver brothers Daggett and Norbert will attempt to chew through steel." Said DJ David.

Everyone became confused.

Two beavers Daggett and Norbert (The Angry Beavers) appeared with two blocks of steel.

"Start chewing bro." said Norb.

"But Norb, I don't want to chew steel." Said Dag.

"Shut up and start chewing." Said Norb.

Dag sighed.

Norb began to chew through his block of steel.

Dag was about to do the same thing, but he lost all his teeth after biting down on his block of steel.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dag screamed.

He screamed so loud that even Master Vile heard that.

"What was that?" said Master Vile.

Back at the contest; Dag was on a gurney. A bunch of doctors pushed him into an ambulance just as Norb entered. The ambulance soon left.

"Disqualified sucker." Said DJ David, "Next up, a man will wrestle with a bear."

That man turned out to be Scott.

"Bring out the bear." Said Scott.

Mike groaned.

"I hate that guy." Said Mike.

Scott got into a boxing ring where a brown bear was waiting.

"Let's get it on." Said Scott.

The bear put a paw behind his head and pulled down a zipper, revealing that Fang the Shark was in the fake bear costume.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Scott screamed and ran. "SOMEONE HELP!"

Mikey smiled.

"Oh I will help." He said and took Raph's sai he went to Scott cut off his left hand and fed it to Fang.

Fang grabbed Scott and started to mercilessly pummel him to submission.

Mikey started to feel guilty.

"What was I thinking?" said Mikey.

He pulled out his T phone and started recording everything.

"We should be filming this." Said Mikey.

Everyone laughed.

Scott then looked at Mikey mad.

Fang kept on beating Scott up.

Later, Scott was laughing hysterically on a gurney as he was pushed into an ambulance before it left.

"Disqualified. The shark however will win." Said DJ David.

Everyone cheered.

Fang smiled.

"Next up is Rito Rivoto and Goldar as the two shoot themselves out of a cannon." DJ David said.

Sonic's group became shocked after hearing that.

"Did my ears just deceive me? Somebody else stole our stunt?" said Sonic.

"Someone did." Said Danny.

Ben activated his omnitrix, slammed down on it, and became Four Arms.

"I'll get the plane." Said Four Arms.

He left.

Goldar and Rito Rivoto(Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) appeared and were wheeling a cannon.

"Come on; let's fill this baby up with gun powder." Said Goldar.

"You got it Goldar." Rito said.

He grabbed a barrel of gun powder and filled the cannon with it before getting in.

"Any one got a lighter?" said Rito,

"I've got a flamethrower." Said Keswick.

"That'll do." Said Goldar.

Keswick used it to make the cannon shoot out Goldar and Rito, sending them flying into a bunch of golf carts, destroying them.

"Oh man, that could have been us." Said Mordecai.

"Now we have to eat a plane." Said Owen.

Everyone cheered.

"Now, Lord Hater will jump from 500 feet into a swimming pool filled with chocolate pudding." Said DJ David.

Lord Hater (Wander over Yonder) appeared.

"I'm only doing this to show that I can do something crazy." Said Hater.

In the crowd, Wander and Sylvia (Wander over Yonder) were watching everything. Wander was cheering.

"Lord Hater's going to do it." Said Wander.

"Eh, he's going to die. For reals." Said Sylvia.

Peepers (Wander Over Yonder) looked at Wander.

"You won't get away from me." Said Peepers.

"PEEPERS!" yelled Hater.

Peepers ran off over to Hater.

"Get this diving board 500 feet into the air." Said Hater.

Peepers pulled out a remote and pushed the only button on it. The diving board moved Hater up 500 feet.

Hater smiled.

"Thank you." Hater said.

He jumped off the board.

At the bottom; Owen had ate all the pudding in the pool.

"Yummy." Said Owen.

Everyone became shocked.

"Owen, tell me you didn't eat all the pudding in that pool." Said Spongebob.

"I did, why?" said Owen.

Everyone heard a crash and saw Hater moaning in pain.

"That hurts." Said Hater.

Later; an ambulance left.

"Such a poor soul." Said Zoey.

Peepers looked at Owen and he was mad.

"You have a lot of explaining to do for what you did." Said Peepers.

Owen burped all over Peepers.

"I'll go check on Lord Hater." Peepers said before he left.

"That's the third time that's happened." Said Spongebob.

Just then Wander and Sylvia came in and everyone saw them.

"Hey that was very mean of you to eat all that." Sylvia said. "I may hat Hater but even I wanted to see his stunt go through."

"DON'T WORRY HATER, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'RE OKAY!" yelled Wander.

He pushed the back of his feet on Sylvia, making her run off.

"Guess we're next. And Ben hasn't returned yet." Said Kai.

Kevin is shocked.

"Where is he?" said Kevin.

They saw Four Arms dragging an airplane tied to a rope.

"Did I miss anything?" said Four Arms.

"A lot." Said Sonic.

"Now for the final stunt. A couple of teenagers will shoot themselves out of a cannon. How original." DJ David laughed.

Everyone watching laughed as well.

However a note is passed and the DJ's jaw dropped.

"Hold up." Said DJ David.

Everyone stopped laughing.

"Change of plans, they're going to eat an entire airplane. HOW CRAZY IS THAT!?" yelled the DJ.

Everyone cheered.

Sylvia and Wander returned.

"Did somebody say eat an entire airplane?" said Sylvia, "This I got to see."

Ever Peepers came.

"I agree." Peepers said.

Even the league, villains, and Vilgax appeared.

"Eat that plane." Said Vilgax.

Soon; a bunch of news teams appeared. Tom Tucker stood in front of Spongebob's group.

"This is Tom Tucker along with Chet Youbetcha." Tom said.

Chet Youbetcha appeared next to Tom.

"That's right. We're about to see twenty people eat an airplane." Said Chet.

"I don't want to eat an airplane." Said Rigby.

"Shut up and start eating." Said Spongebob.

He grabbed an engine and started eating it.

Soon the others even the girls are eating the plane.

Two hours later, the entire plane was gone and the group had their bellies sticking out.

"THAT WAS CRAZY! WE HAVE FOUND OUR BEST TWENTY WINNERS!" yelled DJ David.

Everyone started to cheer.

Suddenly; Spongebob puked out lots of the plane.

"No more, I can't take much more of this." Said Spongebob.

Chet Youbetcha smiled.

"Toon City has made history people. The first people crazy enough to ever eat an airplane." Said Chet.

Everyone cheered just as the others started puking out the planes.

"Why did we even eat that plane?" said Eileen.

Mordecai stood up.

"Well, I feel better." Said Mordecai.

Peepers came and he cheered.

"Three cheers." Said Peepers.

"HYP HYP!" Wander shouted.

"HOORAY!" everyone yelled.

"HYP HYP!" Wander shouted.

"HOORAY!" everyone yelled.

"HYP HYP!" Wander shouted.

"HOORAY!" everyone yelled.

DJ David approached the group and gave Spongebob the twenty Alvin and the Chipmunks ticket.

"A tiger told me that these belong to you." Said David.

Spongebob counted the tickets.

"That's twenty tickets." Said Spongebob, "We're going to see Alvin and the Chipmunks live."

Sonic realized something.

"Wait you said 40." Sonic said.

David realized his mistake and gave the other twenty tickets to Sonic.

"Now who do we bring with us. Everyone in the mansion has a ticket." Said Sonic.

Dudley grabbed four of the tickets.

"Give me some of those." Said Dudley.

Peepers grabbed four.

"I will take four. Besides Wander and Sylvia did bring us here and we made a truce." Peepers said.

Norb appeared and took two tickets.

Then Max and Roxanne took two more tickets.

"I was wrong." Said Sonic.

After a while; the other twenty tickets were given away.

"Now we're going to the concert." Said Sonic.


	8. The Concert

Nighttime has fallen, and Sonic parked his car in front of a concert hall. He, Gwen, Brick, and Dawn got out of it.

Kai parked her new Hummer behind Sonic's car. She, Ben, Gwendolyn, and Kevin got out.

Every other resident parked their cars and got out.

Sonic walked over to the entrance and gave his ticket to the Tetramand door man.

"Everyone in the group is together." said Sonic.

After a while; everyone found places to sit.

Sonic sat down next to Wander and Sylvia.

He saw them.

"Hey, I know you. You two were at the contest." said Sonic.

Wander and his friend turned to their new friends.

"Yeah. I was. Congratulations on eating the plane." said Wander.

"It wasn't easy." said Sonic.

"Let me ask you something. Have you ever heard of Orbital Juice?" said Sylvia.

Sonic thought about it.

"Yes. People use it to travel to places across the universe. Why?" said Sonic.

"We ran out of Orbital Juice and need a place to crash." said Wander.

Bugs smiled.

"Sure, you can crash with us." said Bugs.

Sonic thought of something.

"Wait here a minute." said Sonic.

He ran off.

Everyone became confused before shrugging it off.

He returned with his electric guitar, Randy's Key-tar, and dragged him, Mordecai, and Rigby backstage.

"Ladies and gentleman are you ready to rock?" said a voice.

Everyone cheered.

"Here they are. Alvin and the Chipmunks." said the same voice.

Everyone cheered as the curtains pulled up.

Instead, they saw Randy Cunningham playing his Key-tar.

The entire audience became confused.

"Hey, this isn't Alvin and the Chipmunks." said Dudley.

"It's that guy who ate an entire plane." said Kitty.

Randy was soon joined by Sonic playing his electric guitar before Mordecai and Rigby joined in. Rigby played the bass, and Mordecai played the drums.

Everyone started to boo.

"I wasted good money for this?" said a fully healed Lord Hater.

"No, I got you a ticket." said Peepers.

"I can't believe that I wasted good money for this stuff when I could have wasted it on drugs." said Zorak.

Sonic, Randy, Mordecai, and Rigby stopped playing just as the Chipmunks appeared.

"POWER RANGERS!" they sang.

The entire stage lit up as it sparked up.

Everyone started to cheer.

"Me and my brothers have brought some friends on stage to perform with us. You ready to rock?" said Alvin.

Everyone cheered some more.

"Pull off the riff Sonic." said Alvin.

Sonic managed to pull off a guitar riff.

Courtney turned to Gwen.

"You sure know how to pick em." said Courtney.

Gwen blushes.

"I know." Gwen said.

Debbie turned to Kai and Theresa.

"You two also know how to pick em." Debbie said.

Even Hater and Peepers smiled.

"Ok I have to admit that is good." Hater said.

"Bring on the rock." said Peepers.

"They've got, a power and force that you've never seen before." The chipmunks sang.

"Bring on the power." Said Mordecai.

Even the League was cheering on.

Megavolt got an idea. He went on stage and started shooting electricity all over the place.

Everyone cheered some more.

Mal smiled.

"Well done Sparky." Said Mal.

Megavolt then struck Mal with lightning.

"Go, go Power Rangers." The chipmunks sang.

Sonic strummed his electric guitar some more.

Megavolt shot lighting to the left, to the right, and to the center of the audience.

Sonic turned to Randy.

"Swap for the next guitar rift?" said Sonic.

Randy smiled.

"Sure." Said Randy.

They both switched instruments just before Randy began to play a solo guitar rift.

Debbie turned to Theresa.

"Definitely know how to pick em." Said Debbie.

Theresa smiled.

"Same with you." She said. "Look."

Debbie saw her boyfriend playing the drums and she and her family are shocked.

Ever Karai and Kitten and Killer Moth are shocked.

"Huh G has gotten good." Kitten said.

"Well he is a great drummer." Karai said.

Sonic and his friends smiled.

"Man G is good." Sonic said, "LET'S HEAR IT FOR THE OWNER OF THE CRIMSON DRAGON MALL G!"

Everyone booed.

The chipmunks noticed G.

"Hey get off the stage." Said Simon.

"You're no friend of ours." Said Theodore.

Alvin pulled out a remote, pushed the only button on it and G was flung back into the audience. Mordecai got back on the drums and continued to play them.

2 hours later; everyone was leaving the concert hall. Sonic, Randy, Mordecai, Rigby, and the Chipmunks left through the back door.

"That was epic." Said Rigby.

"Yeah-uh." Said Mordecai.

"Be sure to by the DVD of the live performance when its released." Said Alvin.

Sonic smiled.

"Can do bro." said Sonic.

He and Alvin clashed fists with each other.

Sonic, Randy, Mordecai, and Rigby walked off.

"Best concert ever." Said Sonic, "And we get to see how we did once it's released on DVD."

"Yep and G was great on the drums." Ben said.

"To bad he did not finish." Spongebob said.

"Eh, people hate him because they still think he's turning to the dark side." Said Sonic.

Mordecai saw something and became shocked.

"Run for it Rigby. A bunch of fan girls are coming for you." Said Mordecai.

Rigby screamed and ran off.

"Not really, just Officer Dibble." Said Mordecai.

Officer Dibble appeared.

"Dibble, what brings you here?" said Spongebob.

"I found out that the horse that caused lots of destruction belongs to Benny's cousin." Said Dibble, "Not only that, but he's been arrested for drug trafficking, and smuggling drugs from Mexico."

"Well, that's a relief." Said Sonic.

The group started to walk away, but Dibble grabbed Mordecai.

"I'm not done yet. Apparently; Mordecai was riding on the horse when the destruction happened. So he owes a million dollars in property damages." Said Dibble.

"Aw man." He bird said.

Everyone laughed.


End file.
